THE DRAGON KING OF KINGS
by RAZE643
Summary: THE STORY STARTS AT THE END OF SECOND GIANT WAR AND FOLLOWS TO THE REWARD CEREMONY WITH ANNABETH ACCEPTING IMMORTALITY AND PERCY LEAVING TO LIVE WITH HIS MISTERIOUS FAMILY THAT ONLY THE GODS KNOW OFF.
1. THE PROPHECY

_**PROLOGUE :**_

_**Percy**** was sitting on the edge of Demeter's garden when Annabeth walked over to him, sitting next to him she put her hand on his shoulders in order to gain his attention but he shrugged it off, not in the mood to talk to her right now due to her lack of faithfulness as she accepted immortality over him when he turned down godhood twice for her. She couldn't bear it when he shrugged her hand off as he normally didn't acted this way and immediately asked "Percy what's wrong?",instantly regretting it because of the obvious anger it caused.**_

_**"WHAT'S WRONG?WHAT'S **__**WRONG? ,First you choose immortality over me. I turned down GODHOOD twice for you, but when you are offered immortality you throw me out like yesterday's trash. You abandoned me! For god's sake Annabeth, I went into the labyrinth for you, Swam in river Styx to keep you safe ,I kept going when I lost all my memories' for you, I fell into FREAKING TARTARUS for you. But when you are offered immortality you think only about yourself, Did you even think what it would do to me? You betrayed my loyalty and trust of you! You know that my fatal flaw made it 10 times more painful and worse! THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? HUH!" yelled Percy not caring about the crowd gathering. She started crying as he had never yelled at her, She hadn't thought about him but replied "It was everything I've ever wanted. What do you expect me to do ,huh, turn it down" instantly regretting it due to how selfish it sounded.**_

_**Percy's anger and betrayal grew "What about me huh, Do I not fit in your perfect world? You let your pride get in your way, you let your fatal flaw blind you! Well I guess I let mine blind me too; Because I trusted you I was loyal to you, I expected you to be the same to me. I guess I was wrong. Poseidon's and Athena's brood aren't meant to be together, I guess that's true. We can't stay together, this was one sided relationship, I loved you, I trusted you, I was LOYAL to you!But you aren't loyal to me, You aren't worthy of my trust, you aren't worthy of my love, you messed us up Annabeth, you broke us, we're over, GOODBYE!ANNABETH." **_

_**He walked away with tears streaming down his face either not noticing or not caring about the crowd of wide eyed people and god's in the garden or Annabeth bawling her eyes out.**_


	2. PROLOUGE

_**THE LOST TWO SHALL RETURN.**_

_**EMBRACE THIER RIGHTFUL CORONET'S .**_

_**THE KING SHALL ACCEPT HIS POSITION.**_

_**AND HIS QUEEN SHALL BE CROWNED.**_

_**THE DIMENSION JUMPER'S COME TO AID.**_

_**NO LONGER DEDICATED TO FATE.**_

_**POWER UNIMAGINABLE.**_

_**ERA OF PIECE.**_

_**AT LAST RIDDING THE WORLD OF EVIL.**_

_**RETURNING TO RULE THE KINGDOM OF THEIR'S.**_

_**LEAVING THE WORLD OF TRANQUILITY BEHIND.**_


	3. Chapter 1

_**percy's p.o.v**___

**_I sigh and run my hand through my hair, _**

**_I am currently sitting in camp van waiting in New York traffic to get to mom's apartment. My mom hasn't seen me in eight month's (and from what I have been told) she is freaking out. The second giant war is over and all hero's and camper's are headed to Olympus, but I convinced them to let me go home for one and a half hour before the meeting. They will probably be holding the awards ceremony, but they didn't say exactly._**

**_I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the van coming to a complete stop . I nervously got out of my van and tap on my legs to lessen the ADHD. I am really nervous and excited. I haven't seen mom for a whole year and I really miss her._**

**_I waved goodbye to Argus and head into the building going straight to elevator and press third floor button and start thinking about what to say when I see her. I know I can't exactly say ;"Hi mom! It's nice to see you . Sorry, I was kidnapped by a crazy goddess and thrown into second giant war where I fell into Tartarus, that's why I was gone for so long, But I am home now ". Yeah! she would probably try to kill that mad goddess ,especially, if she is Hera._**

**_I was broken out of my thought's when the elevator opened with a ding, signaling I made it to my floor. I nervously ran my hand through my hair as I walked o my door an old habit of mine, I steeled my nerve's and knocked three times before I could change my mind and turn back. I heard a faint "Coming". I put my hands in my pocket to stop them from acting up due to ADHD and shuffle my feet._**

**_The door open's revealing my wonderful mom shocked to the core, both staring at each other with tears in our eyes. "Percy, is that really you!"she say's reaching out a hand to touch my cheek , as if seeing a ghost, I couldn't talk so I just nodded my head as she crashed into me enveloping me in a bear hug that could rival Tyson's_**

**_We were both crying when Paul hollered from inside the apartment "SALLY! who's here?". After not getting a response he came to the door and his jaw dropped in disclosure at the sight of mom hugging me to death and crying her eyes out, after looking at my face he did a double take and said Percy at which I replied "Hey, Paul." Which had him rushing over and scooping both mom and me in a bear hug. After I managed to pry them both of due to lack of air, mom led me to the couch and sat beside me instantly demanding to tell her where I was. So I started explaining everything that happened (leaving out some stuff like tartarus).By the time I was finished it has been more than an hour._**

**_"Mom, I have to go, there's a meeting on Olympus which I have to be present at. I was able to get them to let me have two hours for meeting you guys but I don't think they'll appreciate it if I am late" she nods " Ok, but promise you will come soon, and no more disappearing or I'll have to charge up to Olympus and beat the crap out of the gods to tell me where you are?". We all laugh at that but I knew she'll do it . I promised to come visit soon and make my way straight to the empire state building._**

**_Once reaching there I head into the lobby and ring the bell on the reception at which the receptionist looks up who's eyes widen at me and quickly rummages in his drawer for key card and instantly handing it to me on finding it."Here you go sir, have a nice day ".I chuckled as I got on the elevator and inserted the key card. I groaned as the elevator music started playing and really hoped that Apollo didn't choose this music cause it's the worst music on the planet. Gods know he already makes the worst haikus, it would be real bad if he had the worst taste in music._**

**_I was so consumed in my thoughts that I didn't notice the elevator come to a complete stop and the doors opening. I stepped out of the elevator and marveled at the beauty of Olympus, Annabeth had put in a great effort at redesigning it. I made my way to the throne room, smiling and waving at its inhabitants everyone waves back(few even blushed) in return. After few minutes of walking I made it to the huge doors of throne room depicting scenes of battle of _****_fallen, I could hear lots of inaudible talking and shouts from inside. I sighed (some things never change) and pushed open the doors with a bit of strain as they were_********_heavy._**


	4. Chapter 2

**_3rd PERSON P.O.V_****__****_:_******

**_everyone instantly quieted down including the gods as Percy entered the throne room not due to fear of him but due to his kind gentle personality. He had achieved the most in Greek'o'Roman world and had done impossible feats but has never bragged about it. Percy made it over to the seven and kissed Annabeth on the cheek who instantly leaned into him, nobody paid them that much attention as they have gotten used to them like this except newcomers who were gawking at him as because he didn't bow before the gods and they found every god smiling a genuine smile at him which never happened. He faced Zeus and said "hey thunder pants, what made you grumpy ;Hmm; caught by Hera again, you should be loyal to her Ya know; I can even give you advice or Hestia too better than me Ya know " at which many snickered and Zeus groaned, if possible more jaws dropped at him calling Zeus by a nick name and telling him off and Zeus doing nothing to him. Zeus asked him why he was late to which he replied in a carefree tune that he ran with into an old bud Hyperion as if it was nothing allowing many jaws to drop of newcomers._**

**_Zeus cleared his throat and said that "Now as everybody is situated let's start the meeting; Firstly I would like to reward all the demigods ability to consume as much ambrosia and nectar as they want without burning up, after they have entered either camp; Secondly all cabin counselors along with older demigods would be granted partial immortality; and at last all of seven including Reyna and Nico will be awarded separately."_**

**_"Jason grace step forward" Piper squeezed Jason's hand reassuringly and he stepped forward bowing to Zeus who shifted into Jupiter, "Rise my son, you have done a great deed for Olympus or which we would like to offer you immortality" at which Jason worriedly glanced at Piper and Jupiter caught his gaze and said" Don't worry the rest of the seven will also be offered immortality, so, what do you say?" at that Jason replied "then I will accept your offer father". Jupiter smiled and held his palms outward as a small beam of light shot out of his hands and hit Jason causing him to let out a small scream as his blood evaporated and turned into Ichor ending as soon as it started."A warning should have been nice."Replied Jason as he headed back to the seven._**

**_"Piper Mc Lean step forward ."said Aphrodite."For your great deeds for Olympus and quiescenting Gaia we would like to offer you immortality to show our gratitude.""I accept my lady". Aphrodite shot a pink colored beam at Piper's heart who also cried out in pain during transformation ending as quickly as it has started. She stood up after it was over and went to Jason kissing him deeply. When they pulled apart everyone started to laugh at Jason due to the dazed look in his eyes as they were glazed over._**

**_Ares shifted into Mars and said "Frank Zhang step forward, for your deeds and service against Olympus we have decided to remove firewood as your lifeline along with offering you immortality." "I accept father." with that mars shot a beam of red light at him. Frank didn't bend over in pain but only gritted his teeth until it was over as he had a higher pain tolerance than others. getting up and going over to stand behind hazel._**

**_"Hazel Levesque step forward for your service and efforts with seven plus wars we have decided to not return you to the dead and offer immortality to you but we can't cure your curse as only a descendent of Poseidon can cure it." said Pluto, "I accept my lord" said Hazel as Pluto shot a black beam of ray at her._**

**__********_TIME SKIP _****__********__****__**

**_{Reyna was offered immortality and made champion of Apollo, while Nico was also made immortal and heir to the throne of Hades and became official ghost king}_**

≠**_Ϟ≠_****__**

**_"Perseus Achilles Theseus Jackson_****_ step forward, for travelling to Alaska, recovering lost legion, navigating Argo11 through Mare Nostrum, crossing Tartarous, defeating goddess of Misery, defeating Tartarous in his own domain, closing the doors of death, for your efforts in the war, becoming bane of Poryphron, Orion, Polyphemus and other giants, for taking out Gaia single handedly, we offer you godhood, do you accept?" said Poseidon. "Nah I decline! Again" many gasped at this along with roman's as they didn't knew many of his feats. "Can't blame us for trying so what's your wish." "Well basically i have two wishes one big one small, so, my first wish is for Hades and Hestia to be granted thrones on the council, and be fully recognized as Olympians no more ignoring them. My second wish is that I want you all to lift up the ancient laws which bans you from interacting with your children so that you can interact with them as much as you want. Also to release all the peaceful titan's as you all ignored my wishe's from the second titan war war to the extent of not recognizing minor gods and their cabins to be built in both camp's or maybe you guys could combine them into one and make sure all my wishes are enforced. Yep I think that's all I'll let you guys know if I remember anything else." Everyone was shocked they expected something but not this extreme. Zeus was the first one to get over his shock and said "Very well as you wish Perseus your wishes will be fulfilled, I hereby swear on Styx." He waved his hands as two thrones appeared one black made of bones and one reddish black with aquatic fire burning on it. Hades and Hestia went up to Percy and hugged him, Hades shocking everyone and said " I owe you one" on which Percy replied "No you don't I just did what I thought was right"._**

**_"Annabeth Chase step forward, for recovering my statue accompanying Percy in his journey through Tartarous and your efforts in war we have decided to offer you immortality and you'll become my second in command as you'll work with me in my temple along with designing both camps into one and all the construction would be given to you as you wish to design it." Annabeth was shocked she expected immortality but not her mother's assistant. Everyone who knew Percy could tell that he was worried that she'll let her fatal flaw take control and accept. "I accept" said Annabeth. Everyone gasped and Percy's heart shattered as a broken look took over his feature's but he replaced it with a strained smile but if you look closely you could see the cracks in his eyes. Annabeth was made immortal and came back to stand with the seven not even glancing at Percy, she knew what she had done was selfish and had let her flaw take control and hoped Percy would be okay with it._**

**_Zeus then asked "does anyone have anything to add" at which Percy raised his hand and Zeus replied;" yes Perseus." everyone was curious at what Perseus will ask at which Perseus said: "can you call the fates here, it's time for me to return home" Many got confused at it wondering what Perseus meant returning home and what it had to do with fates except gods who gave him sad smile's. _**

**_Zeus looked at Percy with sympathy and replied "alright Percy you know how they are we'll inform them meanwhile you go and enjoy yourself. Now everyone got their rewards let the celebration begin." Everyone cheered and ran out of the throne room to party on Olympus._**


	5. Chapter 3

**_3rd PERSON P.O.V_****_:_**

_**Percy**** was sitting on the edge of Demeter's garden when Annabeth walked over to him, sitting next to him she put her hand on his shoulders in order to gain his attention but he shrugged it off, not in the mood to talk to her right now due to her lack of faithfulness as she accepted immortality over him when he turned down godhood twice for her. She couldn't bear it when he shrugged her hand off as he normally didn't ****acted this way and immediately asked "Percy what's wrong?",instantly regretting it because of the obvious anger it caused.**_

_**"WHAT'S WRONG?WHAT'S **__**WRONG? ,First you choose immortality over me. I turned down GODHOOD twice for you, but when you are offered immortality you throw me out like yesterday's trash. You abandoned me! For god's sake Annabeth, I went into the labyrinth for you, Swam in river Styx to keep you safe ,I kept going when I lost all my memories' for you, I fell into FREAKING TARTARUS for you. But when you are immortality you think about only yourself, ****Did you even think what it would do to me? You betrayed my loyalty and trust of you! You know that my fatal flaw made it 10 times more painful and worse! THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? HUH!" yelled Percy not caring about the crowd gathering. She started crying as he had never yelled at her, She hadn't thought about him but replied "It was everything I've ever wanted. What do you expect me to do ,huh, turn it down" instantly regretting it due to how selfish it sounded.**_

_**Percy's anger and betrayal grew "What about me huh, Do I not fit in your perfect world? You let your pride get in your way, you let your **__**fatal flaw blind you! Well I guess I let mine blind me too; Because I trusted you I was loyal to you, I expected you to be the same to me. I guess I was wrong. Poseidon's and Athena's brood aren't meant to be together, I guess that's true. We can't stay together, this was one sided relationship, I loved you, I trusted you, I was LOYAL to you!But you aren't loyal to me, You aren't worthy of my trust, you aren't worthy of my love, you messed us up Annabeth, you broke us, we're over, GOODBYE!ANNABETH." **_

_**He walked away with tears streaming down his face either not noticing or not caring about the crowd of wide eyed people and god's in the garden or Annabeth bawling her eyes out.**_


	6. Chapter 4

_**percy's p.o.v**_

**_After I walked out of Demeter's garden with tears streaming down my face I went to the only place where i know i can get some comfort. I went straight to the heart in the throne room. When i got there I saw Hestia sitting in her 18 year old for tending to the hearth. When i sat down she looked at me and smiled "Hello Percy, what brings you to the hearth?" I looked at her and she saw my red eyes and tear streaked face and immediately hugged me. I cried into her shoulder as she whispered comforting words into my ear. After about 20 minutes of crying I finally stopped, but continued to hug her. She made me feel comfortable safe and happy. She smelt of fire and the most delicious food imaginable, and she had the calming aura around her._**

**_After a few more minutes we separated and i smiled at Hestia. "Thank you Lady Hestia, I really needed that." She smiled kindly at me "you are always welcome at the hearth for any reason. Now what made the hero of Olympus so sad?" I told her about everything that happens from award ceremony to Hera's garden. When i finished she engulfed me in a hug that i happily returned. "I'm so sorry Percy, that should have never happened to you. What are you going to do now?" She asks. I sigh and run my hand through my hair "I don't know, I might go home you know my other one and release my pent up emotions in training and patch up with my old family. OR , I might stay with my mom in the mortal world for a while, but i don't want to attract monsters to her. So I'll probably go with the first option. What do you think I should do?" She smiles at me "Do what feels right, do what will help you. This is a time for you to think about yourself for once. I f going to your other family will help you, then go to them, but please promise me you won't lose yourself." She said seriously. I smile at her "Thank you lady Hestia, and I promise, while i may not be the same, I will still be me. I'm going to contact the fates to leave." I said as I get up. "Oh, and lady Hestia, If you ever need me I'll be there, no matter what. Just call and I'll come."_**


	7. Chapter 5

percy's p.o.v↭_{After Percy's talk with the fates in which they told him he has twenty minutes to say his goodbye's to whomever he wants except his mother as she is already informed by them}_ _[STILL IN Percy's P.O.V]_ _I walk around Olympus looking for Poseidon or Zeus. As i walk I see Poseidon walking towards the pool. I ran up to him and tap his shoulder. "Hello Percy, how are you?" I smile at him and reply "Not so great, that's why I came to talk to you." He looks at me with a confused and concerned expression. I sigh "Dad i'm going back home for some time. I don't know how long I'll be gone, and i don't know if I'll be able to talk to with you. If i am lucky the problem's up there would be able to keep me busy for a while." Dad smiles sadly at me "It's ok son, i understand. But promise me you will be okay, and please visit whenever you can. I can't bare to lose you." I grin at my dad " Don't worry it's not that easy to get rid of me. I promise to visit whenever i can. I love you dad."I said with a smile. He pulls me into a hug which I return with just as much force. "Be safe i love you too Son."_ ↭≠_§≠_

_**After I talked to my dad I started looking for Zeus to tell him that i am leaving in 17 minutes but saw Hera talking to Artemis. I walk up to her and tap her on the shoulder. She spins around and they both smile when they see me. "Hello Percy, what can i do for you?" asks Hera at which i smile politely back "I'm looking for Zeus, do you by chance know where he is?" She thinks about it for a few second's "I think i saw him in my garden a little bit ago. But before you go can i talk to you for a moment alone?" I look at her curiously before i respond "Yeah, give me a minute." i turn towards Artemis who was silent the whole conversation. "Milady can you call Thalia to Olympus, she'll kill me if i left without telling her, as i am leaving in 15 minutes." She smiled back and replied "Of course Percy I'll get her." i turn towards Hera "All right, let's go we can talk while looking for Zeus as time's not on my side for now." as Artemis flashed away i turned towards Hera to find her looking at the floor and shuffling her feet confusing me. "I would like to apologize for abducting you, i should have asked if it was okay with you. I'm sorry, will you please forgive me?"She begs me. I look at her with wide eyes for a few seconds before responding. I put my finger under her chin and make her look at me. "Of course I'll forgive you. You did what was best for your family and i admire that. Next time something like that is required, warn them before hand. **_


	8. IMPORTANT SIDE NOTE & DISCLAIMER

_**DISCLAIMER & SIDENOTE:**_

Hey guy's a lot is going on in my life and it's my first year at college so i can't seem to get time to update my story although i have got everything planned out from beginning to the end. Also don't mind my occurring changes in font as i type it on word then upload it. I am planning to correct my fonts after i finish uploading it.

Don't worry I am planning to upload at least four chapters by the end of first week of January.

_**SIDE NOTE**_: all characters belong to their rightful owners except OC's and personal ones which will be introduced somewhere between.


End file.
